


Essenszeit

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Double Drabble, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Living Together, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Früher das geplante Vorgehen beim einsamen Revolverheld-Dasein. Heute das ebenso gründliche Verhalten im gemeinsamen Zuhause ... (Doppel-Drabble, Chris' POV)





	Essenszeit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twenty-three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729348) by [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/pseuds/mcicioni). 

> Hier erfülle ich mir den Wunsch, über eine Kochszene UND nur angedeutete Sexualität zu schreiben :)) Hoffe, euch gefällt, was ich daraus gemacht habe.

_Es muss alles arbeitstauglich sein. Darum reinige ich sorgfältig meinen Revolver, fette das Sattelzeug ein, striegle und füttere mein Pferd und sehe zu, dass auch ich was in den Magen bekomme und nicht an Wundbrand verrecke. Manches davon steht täglich an. Anderes seltener. Aber gründlich mache ich es immer._

Heute ist es hingegen an mir, was Essbares auf den Tisch zu bringen. Vin und ich wechseln uns mit dem Kochen ab, und wirklich gut sind wir beide nicht, aber verhungern ist auch keine Option. Daher koche ich den Reis, schneide den Speck und das Gemüse. Ein wenig Gewürz aus dem Süden habe ich auch noch da. Wird nicht so schmecken wie bei Muttern, aber immerhin …

„Was wird denn das, wenn’s fertig ist?“ Mein Freund kommt herein. Er hat nach unseren Tieren gesehen, wie ich weiß. Das Hausdach werden wir später zusammen reparieren. 

„Dirty Rice.“

„Riecht gut. Und für den Namen kannst du nichts.“ 

Nach dem Essen räumen wir den Tisch ab. Es ist noch immer etwas ungewohnt. Unser Tisch. Unsere Tiere … Unser Haus. 

„Ich mach uns Nachtisch“, sagt er dann und lächelt mich an. „Komm.“ 

Ich lächle zurück. Und bin kein Stück überrascht, dass er nicht in die Küche geht.


End file.
